One of the Same
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Hiccup comes to Berk to get somethings from his room that he needed on the edge. A giant storm hits and he can't leave the same day he came.But that storm causes a half night fury girl to crash land on the Berk. That same night she lands Toothless senses her presence and quickly comes to her aid as much to Hiccups dismay. What will happen? Read to find out... Hiccup X Destin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : When Lightning Strikes**

 _"I have to keep flying. Just. Keep. Flying."_ Destin thinks to her self as she flaps her wings to stay in the air.

The light rain started to pour and lightning strikes all around her, thunder boomed in the distance. Fear found its way in and it had no plans of leaving.

She keeps flapping her wings harder and harder to stay in the air. She had to keep flying. They were still after her and she had no where else to go. Other places she was feared or even hunted. She just wanted to belong somewhere.

 _"I'm into deep this time. I should have stayed in that island."_

She moves forward in the sky and lightning strikes right next to her and she lets out a growl.

Meanwhile, on Berk Hiccup looks outside seeing the rain feriously pouring down. He knew Toothless couldn't fly through this rain. He didn't think any dragon could.

"You aren't heading back in this weather, are ya?" Stoick asks his son, heading from the bathroom into living room.

"In this weather? No, were just going to have to leave in the morning." He replies, patting his dragon, Toothless's, head.

"I'm off to bed, you best be too. You've got a long flight ahead of you tomorrow." Stoick says walking into his bedroom .

Stoick was right, they both should get some sleep. They're gonna need it.

With every passing minute it got harder and harder to stay awake and in the air. She was tired and her wounds needed a few hours to heal. She needed out if the storm but that was going to happen in the worst way possible.

Lightning started to strike everywhere around her. She started to move and it struck her causing her to shift into her human form. She lets out a scream when she smacks the water becoming unconscious instantly.

Hiccup had just laid down on his bed when Toothless got up from his rock and pulls the blanket off him. Hiccup gets up and ask, "What bud?"

The dragon takes off running outside with out a warning, Hiccup chases after him. A little irritated. He finally catches up with his dragon and when he does Toothless jumps into the raging sea. Hiccup runs to the edge and yells toothless's name.

Toothless swims around until he find what he's looking for. Destin.

He grabs the back of her shirt and manages to pull her out of the water and gets back up to Hiccup. Once Hiccup sees what Toothless has his whole facial expression changes. He runs over to his dragon the girl laying there, lifeless on the cold wet ground.

He looks at her arms and legs checking for injuries and he found a couple but they looked like they were starting to heal. A couple of seconds later she starts to cough up water. Hiccup holds her head and her eyes slowly open and they flash bright purple before turning turning back to their normal dark purple color and then they slam shut.

Hiccup really shocked at what just happened knew he had to get her inside before they both caught a cold. So he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his house. He gently carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed and then covered her up with his blanket. He grabs another blanket from his closet and lays on the floor next to Toothless closing his eyes trying to get some sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Some chapters maybe short. Just a fair warning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : New People and New Friends**

Hiccup woke up first and found toothless curled up next to Hiccups' bed, Destin's hand hung off the side of the bed and it touched Toothless's back. Hiccup smiles at the sight and heads downstairs.

"Hey Dad, did anyone find a boat this morning?" Hiccup asks his dad, sitting down at the table.

"No. Why do you ask?" Stoick asks, looking at his son confused as to why he was asking.

"Toothless must have heard something because he ran out into the storm and dragged a girl out of the water . She's sleeping upstairs." Hiccup decided not to tell his father about her glowing eyes.

"Well I'll let you talk to her when she wakes up. I've got something I need to take care of." Stoick says getting up from the table and walks out the door.

Hiccup gets up and gets some fish for him, Toothless and the girl. He grabs the plate and fills a cup full of water and brings it upstairs. He sets it on the desk and sets Toothless's bag of fish on the ground. Right when he smells it he gets up and starts to eat.

...

Destin smells the fish and her eyes open. She looks around the room and when her eyes land on Hiccup she freaks out her eyes glow instinctively.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Hiccup says, trying to calm her down.

She looks at Toothless and he says to her, _"He can be trusted. He's my rider, Hiccup."_

She takes Toothless's words into account and believes him, her eyes stop glowing. She slowly walks over to Hiccup and he hands her the plate of fish and the cup of water.

She takes it and eats the fish fast, then moves on to the water drinking all of it in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you, Hiccup for you hospitality. Are you the one that rescued me from the water?"

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" Hiccup asks, very confused on how she knew his name.

"Your dragon told me and I am forever in your debt." She replies handing him back the dishes.

"How...how did my dragon tell you?"

"I can talk to them, I understand what they're saying."

"That is amazing, when did you learned how to do that?"

Destin takes a seat on Hiccups' bed and relies, "It became second nature to me. Living with dragons made it easier to learn."

Mumbling, "Especially when you turn into one."

"Do you think you could teach me?"

Destin looks down at the ground. She's never taught anyone how to talk to dragons or to understand them. She can't even remember how she was taught, let alone teach someone who can't even shift into a dragon.

"I don't really know of I could teach you, I've never taught anyone."

"Well you can try. Come on I can show you around and then we'll leave for the edge." He says as he walks down the stairs, Destin following close behind. Toothless follows them as well.

...

Meanwhile back at the edge, the dragon riders were worried about Hiccup. They figured he'd be back by now.

"He probably waited out the storm. I'm sure he's fine." Fishlegs says to the rest of the riders.

A terrible terror comes flying in with a note attached to his leg. Fishlegs grabs the not and reads : **I've waited out the storm, I'll be back before night fall. - Hiccup.**

"He's okay, he waited out the storm." Fishlegs tells everyone as he rolls up the note.

"When will he be back?" A curious Astrid asks.

"The note says before night fall."

...

Hiccup and Destin continued to tour the island. "You know, I've told you all about Berk's history but I don't know anything about you."

After hearing this Destin stops in her tracks. She couldn't tell him, he would probably think she a freak and then she'd get chased away and probably shot at.

"Well what do you want to know..." She asks, a little hesitantly.

"How did you end up living with dragons?"

"Um my home village was raided by dragon hunters so the children were separated with dragon guardians, mine died when I was 16. We lived in peace with them for a long time." I reply.

"That's amazing. What kinds of dragons did you live?" He asks, very interested in what I had to say.

"Well there were millions of different kinds of dragons that lived with us. There were Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Nadders, Grimblehorns, and there were even Night Furies."

Hearing the word night fury, gave Hiccup some hope of finding other Night Furies out there.

But little did he and Toothless know, that there was a night fury right in front of them.

 **A/N**

 **Some of Destin's past is reveal. What's going to happen next?**

 **How do you think the group will react to a new member?**

 **Will they find out her secret?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **P.S I'll try to make the next chapter longer. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Dragon Hunters and Exposure**

 **Destin's Point of View**

"So how long have you lived with dragons?" I ask Hiccup as we walk down the beach.

"For about five years now. Ever since me and Toothless took down the red death, we've been living with them in peace." He replies, petting Toothless's head smiling.

"Most islands I've traveled to hate dragons or they torture them in horrible ways. It's just wrong what they do to them. I think your the only village I've found that doesn't hate dragons."

"I wish people would just try and understand them." Hiccup replies. He looks over at the sun and says, "Oh we better be heading to the edge."

"Okay, let's go." I say, walking over to Hiccup. Hiccup climbs on Toothless's back and I climb on behind him.

"Come on bud." Hiccup tells Toothless as he adjusts Toothless's tailfin and he flaps his wings faster and faster until we're in the air.

A smile appears on my face as we fly through the air. I remember when my dad would take me flying before I could shift, that is one of my happier memories of my family.

As we fly through the air toothless takes up above the clouds. I reach a hand up and touch the pink fluffy clouds above and below us. The view was just amazing, I love it up here. I've always enjoyed flying above the clouds, I do it all the time.

I bring my hands back down and rest them on Hiccup's shoulders. Smiling, I say, "It's so beautiful up here."

"I love flying, I wish I could stay up here forever." He replies, smiling back at me.

We fly through the clouds for a little bit longer before heading back down below, I could smell the salt water below us.

...

"When are we going to get our hands on the girl dragon?" One of Riker's men asks him eagerly.

"Soon, I've figured by now she's allied herself with the dragon riders but I doubt they know her secret." Riker replies, an evil grin covers his face as a dragon and dragon rider come into his view.

...

 **Third Persons Point of View**

iccup, Toothless, and Destin continue to fly until they spot a dragon hunters ship. Internally freaking out, Destin's grip on Hiccups' shoulders tighten. Fear made its way into to her system.

The dragon hunters fired their arrows and Toothless moved with ease, dodging all of them. "Hang on."

Destin wraps her arms around his waste and they take off speeding forward the ships before Toothless fires a plasma blast at the ships catapults. They fired more arrows and launched a chain to try and grab Toothless.

They needed another dragon or they're going to get captured. Destin knew the consequences of her actions but she had to. She knew that Toothless has a shot limit and they were running low every passing minute.

Toothless goes to fire a plasma blast but can't. That's exactly what the dragon hunters were counting on. They wanted to expose her.

"And your out." Hiccup says in a worried tone.

Knowing she has to take matters into her own hands she lets go of Hiccup. "Keep him steady ." She tells hiccup, standing up.

He looks back at her and asks, "Why? What are you going to do?"

Her eyes flash purple before she replies, "What ever you do, don't go after me. Just stay out of their fire range."

He gives her a look of disbelief. _What was she going to do?_ He thought to himself.

"Trust me." She says, jumping off Toothless's back and starts to free fall. Hiccup and Toothless both wanted to go after her but they remembered what she said.

She quickly shifts and zoomed past the ships causing them rock. She shoots at their defences destroying them. She heads towards hiccup and Toothless but Riker had other plans.

He grabbed the only dragon root arrow that wasn't damaged and fired it at Destin, it made its way to her leg. She lets out a hiss of pain and shifts back into her human form. Toothless, with out Hiccup telling him to, lunges forward and Hiccup grabs her, pulling her to his chest.

"Come on Toothless we have to get her back to the edge and fast."

Toothless flaps his wings faster and faster flying as fast as he could to get to edge.

When they did get to edge, right when Toothless landed Hiccup jumped off and ran into their main but if operations and laid her gently down on the ground she was in an in-between state of consciousness and unconsciousness.

He quickly grabbed some bandages and ran back over to her. The dragon riders and dragons came walking in at that moment and watches silently as the scene unfolded in front of them.

Hiccups' hands shake some as his hands grasp the arrow causing Destin to let out a groan of pain and squirm around. Hiccup looks up and sees everyone standing there watching.

"Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, I need your help. We need to get to the arrow out. Hold her down."

With out even questioning it the three of them run over to Hiccup and hold her down. Hiccup grabs the arrow and her eyes glow purple, alerting everyone.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers, pulling out the arrow. When he does she lets out a low growl causing Fishlegs , Snotlout, and Astrid to move away from her quickly, not wanting to be attacked.

Hiccup wraps her leg and Toothless walks over to her and wraps her up in his wings protecting her from the other riders. He knew she was the last night fury shifter and that she need to be protected.

"Just let me explain, she's not a threat. Hear me out."


End file.
